survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.37
Version 1.37 is an update for Survive The Disasters 2. Released on 12/22/2018. Changelog Additions * New Impossible Disasters: Murderers, Guest Ambush, Death Trampoline, X-Bomb, Mine Spawn, Press The Button, Slenderman, Bullet Bill (Now replaced by Missile Strike), Kamehameha, Zerg Lurker, Ghosts and Rising Acid. * New Hyper Disasters: Death Trampoline, Pizza Dude, Pacman Ghosts, Undyne, Meteors, Rising Acid, Nyan Cat and Icicles. * New badges: "An Unfriendly Welcome", "Witch Hunter", "Death's Bed", "Token Hunter" and "Token Maniac". * A new option to show or hide your skill rank on leaderboard. * New orbs: Lovestrike and Mutual Support. ** Lovestrike increases heal amount on Healing Staff. ** Mutual Support will heal the user if user's Healing Staff or First Aid Kit healed other players. * Title screen updated with new button art. * Giant Noob and his hyper counterpart (King Noob) will now dab when all players are killed. * Winterville re-added along with new updates in it. * New tips added. * Sell multiple orbs at once at Orb Exchange. * Any local damage that have caused or healed, the number on damage indicator appears bigger. * New gear: Random Gear (cost 2000 coins regardless of its rank). * Has an audio in Nyan Cat. * Added server clock, can see in Settings. * New shop Npcs. * Display health boss bar in Ring Balloon. Changes and Fixes * Changing music volume while the intro song playing have the song loop overlap and no longer replay song from the beginning of the loop. * Green Hill Zone in Hardcore theme containing normal Green Hill Zone's textures fixed. * Fixed transparency clipping visual in Green Hill Zone. * Added bounds to areas that is restricted in Panic Pyramid. * Ninja's attacks fixed. * Enemies in forceshield will no longer be affected by Frostbite and Venom Shank orb. *'Click' hint images in Gear Shop has been redesigned to have a indicator. *Crimson Reaper's spikes not killing players fixed. *Fixed Gravity Noobs from hyper Coil Noobs infinitely flying upwards. *Improved Giant Noob / King Noob's and Giant Zombie player detection. *Guests amount in Guest Ambush is now based on player count ratio in the server. *Pacman blinking glitch fixed. *Pacman flying upwards glitch fixed. *Press The Button's button being invisible fixed. *Pacman Ghosts sometimes leaving the map fixed. *Hugging the pillars on Hammer Eggman will cause damage when hit the arrows. *Slime Gun bullet not going through player's accessories fixed. *Healing Staff not healing player when the projectile hitting player's accessories fixed. *Lightning Staff and Game Master's Sword not dealing damage when the lightning strikes hit enemies' accessories fixed. *Unequipping a throwing star gear right after throwing projectile not dealing damage fixed. *Unable to move camera while equipping a throwing star gear in mobile fixed. *Wearing large hats or using large swords no longer extend player's hitbox. *Fog is no longer absent while playing with low graphics, and for combination in Multi-disaster has been updated, now disasters with no fog will weaken the fog. *Adjusted some multi-disasters due to unfairness and unfitting combos. *Volcano and Pizza Dude no longer appears in Mystery Disaster. *Skill rating now loses even more when player died. *Skill rank skill rating requirement adjustments. **Silver = 40, Gold =100, Platinum = 300, Diamond = 900, Masters = 2300. *Bonus Rounds improvements. **Both Token Hunt maps has been updated for easier navigation and more tokens. **Resetting in Token Hunt no longer let your fallen body parts collect token. *The green fish in Atlantis is no longer radioactive. *Players no longer get damage spammed from 1-hit KO moves after death. *Improvements for anti-cheat detection. *Both Token Hunt maps updated. *Undyne updated. *Thief renamed into Thieves. *Pacman Ghosts rescripted into CFrame movement method. *Killing bosses in Mystery Disaster will automatically ends round. Buffs, Nerfs and Removals * Frostbite orb chance changed from 1/5 to 1/4. * Extra Bandages orb extra healing amount nerfed from "8, 16, 24, 32, 40" for each tier of orbs to "5, 10, 15, 20 and 25". * Removed the option to turn on and off the gear notifier. * Regen Coil nerfed from 1 to 1.2 seconds. * Slight Buff to Giant Noob / King Noob's explosive attack. * Double Trouble, Triple Threat (See Danger Modes), Hyper Disaster and Impossible Disaster now gives out more coins. * Supporter Achievements reward increased by 50%. * Token Hunt tokens coins award increased. ** Blue token from 5 to 8, Yellow token from 10 to 16, Red token from 25 to 32. * Falling Hoops' hoops award increased. ** Blue hoop from 10 to 16, Yellow hoop from 25 to 32, Red hoop from 50 to 64. * Ring Balloon health lowered to 10,000 from 20,000 while remaining the same bloxxer. * Ego Expander growth on Pizza Dude significantly lowered. * Yojimbo dash damage lowered from 100 to 80. * Pizza Dude fire rate nerfed from 1 to 1.2 seconds. * The Minions disaster was removed. Trivia * Quite a few of new things and changes have been leaked on Survive The Disasters 2 Twitter and Discord by Vyriss herself. * This was the biggest update in-game after the april fools one on 2018. * Hardcore Mode was supposed to be released on this update, but it was postponed since it was still incomplete. Category:Updates